Empatia
by Golden Queen Galatea
Summary: Sasuke es un telepata con poderes aterradores que desea la venganza por haberle arrebatado su niñez, su familia y a ella... sus planes de venganza de pronto se ven truncados cuando, dentro de una de las celdas del consejo ve a una muchacha con el cabello rosa, y ojos verdes. Ahora deberá encontrar la manera de seguir con la rebelión, y protegerla al mismo tiempo...
1. Capítulo1: perderlo todo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son se masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia de este fic si es mía.

A quienes no les agrade la ciencia ficción desistan de leer, yo la amo, y este es el primero de mis fics donde utilizo este tipo de ambientación.

Muchos saludos a todos, y a leer;D

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Empatía

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: Perderlo todo…

.

.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>La caída de gremio.<strong>

_Los gritos no se detenían, a donde quiera que fueran, los lamentos de muertes llenaban la oscuridad. En medio de la noche las llamas azules de materia larx (como llamaba al nuevo tipo de energía acumulada solar) quemaban las casas sin contemplaciones, el humo subía en espirales por todas partes._

_No podían hacer más que correr por la supervivencia (aunque el destino sería diferente para cada uno si eran encontrados, la probabilidades eran iguales de aterradoras cuando los separaran), eran demasiado jóvenes para intentar defenderse de gente tan poderosa._

_Particularmente, eran demasiado pequeños para el tipo de humanos que tenían que enfrentar…_

_Sumado a ello, sus familiares acababan de desaparecer en una explosión mortal que desintegró hasta los cimientos de las casas, y ellos dos eran simplemente un par de niños._

_Sin embargo correr no era suficiente y ellos lo sabían inherentemente, no para sus piernas cortas, para su falta de experiencia en una guerra estúpida por el poder, y no para que lograran librarse de ellos…_

_Los perros cazadores del consejo._

_Él podía sentirlos, a cada paso se acercaban más a ellos. Su habilidad extrasensorial era extremadamente poderosa para tener tan solo 10años. Era un hijo nacido de dos telepatas muy poderosos, el inconveniente era, que todo ese poder que se había concentrado en su pequeño cuerpo, haciendo que fuera demasiado grande su capacidad, y extremadamente difícil de manejar para un niño sin suficiente control de tan gran poder. _

_La telequinesis._

_Para él había sido una maldición más que un don._

_La muerte lo rodeó los primeros años de su vida, todo por la falta de control._

_Y ahora, Sasuke sabía lo que ellos querían, solo una cosa, y esa bastaba para hacerle hervir la sangre con rabia, e impotencia por su inexperiencia, por su falta de habilidades. Por tener tanto poder y no ser capaz de utilizarlo en contra de ellos sin dañarla también._

_Ellos querían exterminar a todos los empáticos…_

_Ella era una empática, su pequeña compañera de escape. _

_En su mente juvenil, no lograba comprender ¿cómo es que alguien deseaba matar a personas tan llenas de bondad?_

_Especialmente ¿por qué alguien querría matar a una niña?_

_Los empáticos curaban los males emocionales y mentales de las personas, se conectaban con los demás a un nivel tan visceral que era imposible que te abandonaran una vez deseaban auxiliar, llegaba a ser incluso autodestructivos; ellos ayudaban en el equilibrio del mundo actual, y de las mentes evolucionadas. Al menos eso era lo que su padre le había explicado._

_Su padre, ahora ya no existía por tratar de proteger a la familia de esta pequeña. Pero él no los culpaba, sabía quién era el verdadero responsable de aquella masacre._

_-Sasuke-un - murmuró en un sollozo la pequeña en pijamas, con recién estrenada capacidad de hablar, era difícil pronunciar correctamente, siempre fue parlanchina aunque nadie le entendiera; pero sin duda esta horrible noche se hallaba ya muy cansada para ser corregida, y haber corrido por horas en las calles, ahora hechas un caos de cuerpos, sangre y desolación lo hacía peor, la guerra civil que acababa de desatar el consejo contra los empáticos era sin cuartel –t-ten –go miedo –hipo ella. Sus piernitas temblaban_

_-Ssshhhh- fue todo lo que pudo hacer. Su cerebro no lograba formar ninguna frase._

_Se hallaba tan abrumado, que su garganta estaba cerrada._

_Se agachó para que ella pudiera subir a su espalda, todo el proceso se lo indicó con señales, no podía permitir que su voz lo traicionara, él era la barrera entre las crudas emociones de terror y matanza, que podían bombardear la psique de la pequeña destruyendo su cerebro, y su apenas controlado dolor de cabeza._

_Una pequeña empática despojada de los escudos mentales para proteger su mente de cualquier intervención, estaba muerta._

_Ahora caminaban en las sombras, de callejón en callejón, como unas ratas de cloaca. Sus respiraciones desiguales, la ropa llena de cenizas y el ensordecedor sonido de los latidos de su corazón._

_Él también tenía miedo, pero no como ella. _

_La pequeña, a sus 4 años, de ninguna forma estaba preparada para la perdida de todo lo que conocía; la seguridad de su hogar, las sonrisas de sus padres, y las camas calientes con edredones de flores se habían acabado, para ser cambiados por el terror de que unos telepatas sin emociones (literalmente) la encontraran, y finalmente hicieran papilla su cerebro como lo hicieron con sus padres._

_Pero él en cambio, tenía miedo de que se la arrebataran. _

_Que la destruyeran enfrente de sus ojos. No lo soportaría._

_Eso lo transformaría en lo mismo que eran ellos, otro monstruo más, pero más letal…_

_Su capacidad era por demás aterradora._

_Ella no lo vio, no como él. La visión de los vasos sanguíneos explotados en las cuecas de su madre, la sangre saliendo por sus oídos. No, ella ya había estado acostada, sin embargo lo sintió (un pequeña empática perdiendo la protección mental de sus padres), su grito desgarrador fue lo que le saco del shock, haciendo que automáticamente él levantara unos escudos psíquicos propios para ella. No tan fuertes como los anteriores, pero útiles. Y lo hizo correr a todo lo que su cuerpo podía para sacarla de la cama antes de que alguno de ellos la encontrara primero. Todo simultáneamente._

_A duras penas salieron de la casa antes de que la explosión arrasara todo dentro de su hogar._

_Nunca creyó ser capaz de tanto, su poder seguía siendo un generador sin manivelas, o nivelación._

_Su entrenamiento psíquico –mental todavía no había terminado._

_A medida que avanzaban, los gritos y el humo, iba siendo amortiguado por la distancia, las calles se iban quedando desiertas._

_A pesar de que corría el año 2300, sus instintos de supervivencia y protección salieron a flote como en innumerables épocas._

_Él necesitaba sobrevivir, y ella sobre todo._

_Solo sabía que ella era importante, no entendía porque, pero debía proteger a la pequeña Sakura a toda costa. Y no solo era por ser sus padres amigos íntimos, no tenía nada que ver con ello, él sentía que de alguna manera ella le pertenecía…_

_Ahora ella era su todo, lo único bueno que le quedaba en el mundo._

_El pensamiento simplemente aumentó su terror._

_Increíblemente llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, ya no existían más gritos, ni luces parpadeantes, ni deslizadores de la fuerza del orden inundando las calles, y traicionando a los civiles a favor de una matanza, todo por más poder, por más dinero y por callar la rebelión. _

_En la lejanía las casas parecían como una enorme fogata._

_Él se obligó a no pensar en nada que pudiera debilitar los escudos mentales que había armado para Sakura en tan poco tiempo. La inestabilidad de ese muro era innegable._

_No necesitaba agregar una grieta más a la, ya de por sí, frágil barrera._

_En la negra calma de la reserva ecológica más grande de la inmediaciones, se dio el lujo de relajarse unos segundos, de recordar en qué dirección estaba el lago y sus cabañas deshabitadas, para pasar por lo menos una noche de sueño antes de volver a huir._

_Sakura iba muy silenciosa –acción que indicaba su alto nivel de malestar emocional – algo nada común en ella. Sin embargo apretaba su mano con la suya más pequeña cada que necesitaba un descanso, y él hacía caso a las señales en la medida de sus posibilidades._

_Él solo aminoraba el paso, no iba a dejar que los encontraran._

_La cargo unas cuantas veces, para ayudarla, era lo mejor podía ofrecer en esos momentos._

_Bajo a la niña al suelo por segunda vez, ya necesitando un descanso, y la colocó en el suelo de pastos verdes y suaves, ahora que era más fácil el camino._

_Pensar en la posibilidad de ser encontrados ensombrecía un espacio muy profundo en su pecho._

_Sin embargo estaba decidido a mantenerlos vivos, a mantenerla a salvo._

_No se hundiría, No iba a rabiar, no perdería el control de sí mismo, o permitiría que de repente todas sus emociones se agolparan en su cuerpo; se le enseño que era una reacción normal ante cualquier evento traumático, pero controlable, tenía que lograrlo._

"_tengo el poder de controlarme" –pensó para tratar de calmar las ondas de energía que luchaban por salir de su organismo._

_Puso todas sus fuerzas en ello, siendo el mayor y el hombre, era su deber lograrlo, pero la verdad de la situación es que estaba agotado mental y físicamente. _

…_Y solo era un niño sin experiencia en la batalla mental._

_Su autocontrol era un completo fiasco, y sus niveles de energía comenzaban a fluctuar._

_No obstante todo el esfuerzo puesto en dominarse a sí mismo y su explosiva telequinesis, su cuerpo empezó a temblar por el llanto que empezaba a quebrar su dominio. _

_Su dolor era demasiado potente, su ira demasiado negra y desgarradora, su angustia lo ahogaba…_

_Detuvo abruptamente su avance, con miedo por lo que se avecinaba._

_Por la seguridad de la inocente pequeña._

_Esperando un golpe de poder telepático que destrozara los árboles, y el terreno a su alrededor e incluso a ella; protegió a la niña con todo lo que le quedaba de autocontrol, formando un escudo de partículas a su alrededor, era imperfecto como todo lo que hacía a su edad, pero le impediría morir por el golpe de energía._

_Sabía que él era un monstruo en potencia, era uno de los poderosos telepatas de la raza que acababa de terminar con la familia se Sakura, y a pesar de ello, paradójicamente, hijo de los líderes de una "rebelión secreta" contra el consejo. _

_A pesar de ser una bomba de tiempo andante, no quería lastimarla._

_No deseaba que la maldad que en él moraba, la alcanzara._

_Pasaron los segundos, y en lugar de la esperada explosión de energía por el choque de sus emociones, su cuerpo se empezó a relajar, su mente en caos se llenó de aceptación, y esperanza._

_Aturdido abrió los ojos, miro en todas direcciones, incluso analizó sus niveles de poder, tal como su padre le mostrara hace solo una semana atrás._

_Asombrosamente todo estaba normal, como el aguan cristalina de un estanque en ondulante constancia._

"_Los empáticos regulan y curan las energías psíquicas y emocionales…"-las palabras de Fagaku hicieron eco en sus recuerdos._

_Fue cuando lo supo, y desconcertado miro a la pequeña peli rosa con compresión._

_Sus ojos verdes concentrados en su dirección, como si lo mirara, pero sin verlo en realidad. Sus manos emitían un muy tenue brillo, que solo podía percibir por la oscuridad del bosque._

_Estaba curándolo desde el interior…_

_Una pequeña de tan solo 4 años, cuando se suponía el despertar normal de poderes empezaba a presentarse hasta los 8años._

_El conocimiento inundó su sistema, haciéndolo comprender íntimamente la importancia de la existencia de los empáticos, de esa pequeña que siempre fue protegida más que otros niños, y supo que sin ella, él también se convertiría en un asesino sin emociones, un perro más en las filas del consejo, ella era su ancla._

_Ella era única, especial._

_Por Sakura las cosas podían ser diferentes, y dentro de Sasuke hubo un poco de paz._

_Y entonces volvió a sentir un cambio, la sensación de alarma se disparó, pero era demasiado tarde._

_Eran ellos._

_Los cazadores, como los conocían en el bando rebelde._

_De la nada hizo su aparición el sujeto con ese uniforme negro de alta tecnología anti-ataques, y asió con brutalidad a la pequeña, quien pataleó sin reflexión y gritaba de miedo._

_El horror de la escena rompió al muchachito._

_El control apenas obtenido se fundió como agua en el desierto, a causa del hombre que sujetaba tan rudamente a Sakura, sin inmutarse por sus gritos de dolor y desasosiego._

_Sasuke no espero más e hizo explotar el cráneo del individuo, asombrado de su energía atravesara el escudo físico y de no haber dañado a la niña; eso mismo fue hecho a los padres de ambos, solo que ellos no contaban con protección anti-telequinesis._

_Con su destructivo poder ni siquiera el casco contra choques fue suficiente-su familia ya lo había sospechado, Sasuke era más poderoso de lo que cualquiera imaginaba- el cuerpo inerte del hombre yacía en un baño de su propia sangre. Solo una pequeña demostración de la destrucción que era capaz de causar._

_Quiso correr por ella, recuperarla, pero sus extremidades fueron sujetadas por una fuerza invisible._

_-¡SASUKE- KUN!- era la primera vez que pronunciaba correctamente su nombre –"¿qué será de Sakura?"- Fue lo último que pensó cuando llegaron más hombres a contener su poder mental, y poco después perdió el conocimiento por un golpe masivo de energía en su cráneo -¡SASUKE!..._

_Y todo se volvió oscuro…_

….

**=13 años después=**

Despertó tan jadeante que respirar era una acción difícil, en un enredo se estériles sabanas grises, su sistema nervioso con los remanentes del terror en los ojos verdes de ella, y el sudor frío corriendo por su frente, su corazón precipitándose de dolor...

Si estuviera aun en el centro reformatorio infantil del condicionamiento, la escena anterior sería mérito para un lavado de cerebro, el reacondicionamiento, o el aumento de la droga NS604. Una manera rápida y "eficaz" para mantenerlo dentro de los márgenes del protocolo _NEOPSITK_ (el nuevo régimen de gobierno que no aceptaba las emociones, o a los empáticos).

Era positivo que hace años había sido autorizado como individuo estable para vivir el_ condicionamiento_; el entrenamiento intensivo – que _eliminaba_ las emociones bajo una serie de respuestas relacionadas al dolor- era tan brutal e incansable que lograba tarde o temprano romper las mentes más rebeldes. Arduo fundamentalmente para los jóvenes que eran preparados para labores en la milicia, como cazadores; el adiestramiento fue impartido con más rigor a todos los niños telepatas relacionados con empáticos…

Como él…

Pero Sasuke, diferente desde el principio, fue considerado extremadamente peligroso –las capacidades de su poder eran 10% mayor a la medida máxima especificada -era inestable de sus facultades para actuar dentro de los nuevos estándares –_altamente emocional_- escuchó que decía con frialdad científica uno de los doctores.

Él solo tenía 11 para entonces.

Y sabía porque acarreaba ese "_problema_", y a pesar de los intentos desgarradores, casi sanguinarios e inhumanos, para tomar esa información de su cerebro, desgarrando su psique una y otra vez en pedazos abstractos, nunca revelo nada.

El nombre de la empática culpable de su _estado inestable_ nunca logró ser expuesto. Esa información trascendental estaba en lo más profundo de su mente, protegida por murallas y murallas, todas ellas llenas de claves y enredos, todos creados por él mismo, al punto que logró ser clasificado como una degeneración mental parecida a la locura.

Ese momento decisivo los instó a iniciar el verdadero condicionamiento.

Proceso al que lo empezaron a someter horas después de decirle que ella estaba muerta, y que no quedan ni sus restos…

Verdad o mentira, fue una prueba monumental controlar su temperamento, su rabia ciega, enterrar sus emociones en la misma caja mental donde estaban los recuerdos sobre esa niña, pero lo hizo, nadie sabría alguna vez lo que ella había significado para él, para todos…

Apretó los puños en una íntima demostración de rebeldía, una que por mínima que fuera no era permitida, y acción que nunca realizaba en público.

Una cosa era verdad en toda la farsa, la habilidad empática en ella fue tan fuerte, que aun después de tanto tiempo, el protocolo no funcionaba en él a toda su capacidad.

Nunca, ni uno solo de los instructores, logró atar la cuerda telepática de Sasuke en su totalidad. Solo bastaba que él trabajara más, unas cuantas semanas en las claves, para liberar las restricciones que encadenaban su poder y sabía que sería libre de utilizarlo como quisiera.

Ese era otro de sus secretos, nadie en el mundo lo sabía, lo mortal que podía ser. Ahora era un asesino, y era sumamente sencillo utilizar sus _dones_ para ello.

Pero necesitaba parecer un perro entrenado, sumido bajo el mando del consejo gobernante del sector terrestre. Todavía más si quería lograr su objetivo.

Lo único que ahora lo mantenía con vida, y en el protocolo de condicionamiento infrahumano, y trabajando como autómata, era su búsqueda de la revolución.

Hace 10 años que no pensaba en ella, es su ojos inocentes, en su devota confianza en él… o en sus gritos de pánico y dolor.

Y también que no perdía en control de uno solo de sus latidos.

-_Su condicionamiento era perfecto-_ pensó en las palabras pragmáticas y frías de su instructor, una vez lo dieron de alta como un miembro competentes en las filas de los _cazadores._

_Era justo lo que más había temido como un niño._

Un perro matón, atenido solo a los mandatos de los gobernantes. Haciendo el trabajo sucio entre las sombras, mientras ellos se las daban de sabios y prudentes frete a toda la comunidad humana de las demás colonias espaciales.

La existencia era árida, y vacía. No sentía nada al despertar, no había descaso para alguien como él.

Ya estaba muerto por dentro, que era peor que morir de verdad. A la muerte le daba la bienvenida, siempre cuando con ella lograra llevarse a unos cuantos de esos hipócritas.

Se consideró muerto el mismo día que supo que lo estaba ella.

La pequeña era lo único bueno que conoció después de sus padres.

Con la expresión impasible se levantó de la cama; por completo en el estado consiente volvía a ser el mismo ser, helado y sin emociones, ese era él ahora, una máquina de muerte.

Enviado a misiones secretas de asesinato y espionaje para el consejo. No sentía nada, todo dentro de él estaba entumecido. No había nada, ni remordimiento, ni dolor, ni conexiones emocionales; su conciencia (si es que había una) estaba apagada.

Su condicionamiento era una coraza, sí, pero para algo más oscuro.

Sí, lo habían condicionado perfectamente, pero él solo tenía una cosa en mente que lo movía a continuar bajo el yugo del consejo.

La única emoción que se permitía filtrar a sus sentidos.

_Odio. Ira…_

_Vivía para la venganza_

Y la tomaría…

…

* * *

><p>Bien este es mi nuevo proyecto, es ciencia ficción, y romance (claro).<p>

Díganme qué opinan. La verdad yo llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en este fic, deseando hacerlo, y ahora aquí estas. Tengo nervios, ya veremos qué tal va.

Bueno les mando saludo, y espero estén muy bien.


	2. Capitulo2: la empatica

Esta historia es mía. Los personajes son prestados de Masashi Kishimoto.

**NOTA: Muchas gracias a todos por la espera y por leer. Diré que ahora mismo no tengo internet, pero estaré visitando el café-Internet más cercano para actualizar. Repito miles de gracias por su paciencia, no he abandonado mis proyectos, ya saben que eso nunca. Muchos saludos.**

**NOTA2: PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO DECIR, QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO NO TENGO COMPUTADORA, NI NINGUN EQUIPO CON EL QUE PUEDA ESCRIBIR A LA MANO. ESTE CAPITULO LOGRE AVANZARLO POR QUE ALGUIEN CERCANO ME HA PRESTADO SU LAPTOP. DE ANTEMANO PIDO DISCULPAS, SIN EMBARGO PARECE NO PRODRÉ SOLUCIONAR ESTO PRONTO. SIN MÁS, LES MANDO SALUDOS Y MIS MÁS CINCEROS AGRACECIMIENTOS A QUIENES SIGUEN PACIENTES POR ESTE FIC.**

**Cinlayj2**: Muchas gracias, es uno de los proyectos que tenía muchas ganas de hacer, pero como siempre que uno empieza algo (especialmente yo) pasan un montón de cosas que no dejan avanzar. Claro que pienso terminar este fic. Pero puede que me tarde un poco más en actualizar debido a la falta de internet. Saludos y muchas gracias por tu constancia.

**Vera Xaire:** bueno a mí también me encanta. Gracias por el review, y enserio voy a continuar, solo que todo se me junto, el virus, junto con la falta de internet. Y después atender a los familiares en la fiesta decembrina, y que sino convives un poco eres un antisocial (¡¿qué no entienden que yo solo quiero escribir?!) , blablabla. Solo, perdón por la tardanza y bienvenida. Muchos saludos.

**GenesisSakuritax:** ay, muchas gracias por escribir, tu siempre me animas, y siento pensar que el que no esté escribiendo te desanime un poco, he tenido muchos pendientes y no he podido ni escribir, ya no digamos actualizar. La verdad estoy muy frustrada por el virus que entro en mi compu, y más porque luego me quede sin inter, casi quiero gritar de frustración. Pero bueno, aquí sigo, y pronto espero tener inter otra vez.

**ANTICHRIST SOY LO PEOR:** Claro que lo voy a continuar, solo pido paciencia en lo que arreglo mis problemas tectónicos. Por otro lado, estoy contenta de que te agrade la narración, revise varias veces, aunque siempre se me va un dedo (los errores de dedo son mi debilidad) pero siempre trató de hacerlo mejor cada vez. Muchos saludos.

**Guest**: Gracias T.T, que bueno que te guste, yo estoy muy enojada por no haber podido avanzar. Lo siento mucho por la tardanza. Pido perdón porque no voy a poder actualizar tan pronto como me gustaría por la falta de internet.

**Fhanykk**: gracias, voy a continuar la historia, claro que pronto se verá como se reencuentran y si ella sigue viva. Muchos saludos.

**sakurita haruno**: hay ya te decepcione con lo de no tardarse, yo no quería que pasara, me quede sin compu y sin internet, y ahora estoy super atrasada. Pero cuando gustes puedes leer la historia ya que por supuesto que la continuaré. Muchos saludos.

**Lady Haven:** Si, leí todo los libros de Psi cambiantes, y lo básico sí, esa idea me gustó. Pero yo ya tebía mi propia idea del asunto y leer los libros no hizo más que reforzar mi idea. Lo hice en un fututo más lejano, donde ya hay colonias espaciales, no hay cambiantes entre los humanos (cabe decir). Además todos ya han evolucionado con habilidades psíquicas, no hay humano sin alguna habilidad, por muy mínima que sea. Habrá una continuación, si, pero tardaré más ahora que no tengo inter y me quede sin los archivos anteriores de mi computadora. Gracias por escribir y lo siento mucho por la tardanza.

**Sibreka:** Gracias si lo voy a continuar, lo siento por la tardanza, y ya arriba veras porque he tardado tanto. Y perdón por ello.

**Kassy Solis:** Muchas gracias por pensar que la idea es buena, yo solo espero que lo siga siendo, y pido perdón por la tardanza, yo lo siento, odio tardar y más no tener computadora. Muchos saludos.

**Gaby Chanii:** Lo sabrás. Gracias por el review y lo siento si no avanzo pronto, pero prometo pero ahora mismo no tengo computadora y tampoco internet, pero tengo muchos deseos de hacer este fic y quiero que quede muy bien. Saludos

**inesUchiha:** ¡Ines chan! Quiero llorar porque no tengo compu. Estoy muy triste. Pero estoy avanzando como pueda. Gracias por escribir, gracias por ser contante y darme ánimos, te mando saludos.

**Besscy:** te mando muchos saludos. Muchas gracias por escribir constantemente y si espero que siga gustándote la idea. Byebye

**Neko10vampire**: gracias por el alago, me he esforzado en ese primer capítulo. Si ahora lo veras, pero te diré un poco. Todos son telepatas, pero cada persona tiene su variación, como telepatas que además tengan habilidades telequineticas, o manipulación mental, rastreo de ondas, tele transportación, visiones, blablablá. Espero que te guste, te mando saludos.

**Luti Uchiha:** saludos ;)

**Guest:** Si yo también lo amo, lo llevo pensando desde diciembre del 2013, y ahora quiero gritar de frustración porque ahora que lo empecé la computadora se descompone. Gracias por ponerlo en favoritos, a pesar del retraso espero no decepcionarte. Igual cuídate, espero que estés muy bien.

**Nam Min Hee:** Claro que la voy a continuar, solo pido un poco de paciencia ya que mi equipo está muerto. Si a mí también me gustan las historias de ese tipo. Te mando saludos.

**Lunakari**: Muchas gracias, eres muy entusiasta, aunque me dan ganas de llorar no poder publicar rápidamente T.T . Muchos saludos.

**Yourdeathangel:** lo seguiré lo más pronto que pueda, aunque no lo rápido que yo quisiera, la verdad ahora mismo estoy limitada. Sin embargo seguiré, y según me dicen en unas semanas me entregan mi compu TT_TT.

**Daliapv perez:** si habrá reencuentro. Eso seguro. Espero que a pesar de la tardanza y la falta de recursos siga siendo interesante. Muchos saludos, gracias por escribir.

Empatia1

.

.

.

Capítulo1: La empática

.

.

.

_Notician generales inter-espaciales para las colonias de Terra_

_Los rebeldes en Terra Original han tomado las calles haciendo protestas contra la opresión del consejo gobernante, y adjudicando las recientes desapariciones de funcionarios importantes en sus filas._

"_Tiene agentes encubiertos" – dijo una mujer en la pantalla llorando con aflicción rabia al mismo tiempo –"todo porque decidimos no someternos a la droga NS604, se llevaron a mi hijo" – ella sollozo. Una muestra pura de su falta de condicionamiento-"Ellos dijeron ante el congreso de las colonias que el nuevo régimen educativo era una opción, que no obligarían a los ciudadanos a someterse al condicionamiento, pero cada día más personas ponen a sus hijos en las escuelas especiales para no verlos morir, todos tienen miedo…"- la entrevista paso a una nueva escena._

_El grupo de manifestantes se hacen llamar "libertad para todos" y tienen programadas una serie de protestas no violentas, en disconformidad con las desapariciones de 4 de sus líderes._

En la pantalla holográfica se muestran cientos de personas caminando por la calles. Todo ellos con ropa de colores brillantes; naranjas, violetas, amarillos, rojo, rosa, verde, azul. Lo singular del grupo no son sus ropas de multicolores, sino sus cabellos. Cada uno en esa multitud lleva el cabello teñido en lila, azul pastel, rosa, rojo anaranjado…

_-"de esta manera ninguno de ellos podrá ignorarnos" –dice uno de los jóvenes que marcha en la masa de personas._

_-"Nunca vamos a aceptar una ley que mata las emociones, que nos niega el poder de elegir, de amar a nuestras familias abiertamente. No somos maquinas…" –comenta una mujer castaña con mechas rubias, la llama de la rebelión brillando en su ojos, mostrando su pasión por la causa._

Pasión, una palabra antes admirada, ahora tan condenada como él que la promueva y la sienta.

_-"No podrán ocultar por más tiempo sus crímenes de los dirigentes de las colonias unidas" –la declaración del hombre peli azul es severa._

_-"tal vez esto le haga pensar que no nos tamaños seriamente el movimiento, pero es todo lo contrario. Ahora mismo inclusive, estando frete a las cámaras, arriesgo mi vida como muchos otros, y más aún con la decisión de mantener el color en nuestros cabellos, ya que nos identifica. Nos hace blanco fácil para los asesinos del gobierno. Pero eso es justo lo que queremos, lo sabrán cuando empecemos a desaparecer también, estamos dispuestos a ese sacrificio…_

Sasuke detuvo la proyección con un movimiento de su mano en el aire. Se reservó sus emociones, como siempre lo hacía. Él solo miraba el reporte de las colonias por información, en busca de cosas que no encajaban, de infiltrados.

Las protestas empezaba a ser más notorias, cada día se formaban más grupos _rebeldes_ en Terra Original. La que acababa de ver por el holograma eran protestas de menos prioridad.

Eran los rebeldes en las sombras los que preocupaban a los dirigentes.

Los otros regentes de las demás colonias Terra, solo habían apoyado el proyecto del condicionamiento como una prueba. Los gobernantes tenían un año y medio a partir de la semana siguiente para probar que el condicionamiento y la droga eran viables para contener el control sobre las nuevas habilidades que la evolución había traído a la raza humana.

Para eso ellos querían eliminar a los rebeldes sin que en las otras colonias se percataran.

Y era a él a quien encomendarían tal tarea… solo que esta vez todo iba a ser diferente. Estaba muy cerca de saber todo lo que necesitaba, solo debía esperar un poco más.

Para cuando los lideres se dieran cuenta de que él no había eliminado a ningún rebelde, y vieran que siempre debieron temerle a él, todo estaría acabado.

La venganza estaría cumplida.

Era bueno que hace mucho viviera solo, y que sus escudos mentales eran tan sólidos, e impenetrables, que no necesitaba de supervisión constante, sino ahora estaría siendo mandado a un reacondicionamiento intensivo.

Cosa que lo dejaría como un títere sin alma para los usos totales de sus dirigentes.

Toda esa información era clasificada, y se suponía él no debía saberla, pero conocía de eso y muchas más cosas podridas de cada uno de los gobernantes. Ni siquiera los supervisores, ninguno de ellos sabían de la capacidad de Sasuke para robar información.

Una que tuvo que pulir con el tiempo para que, a pesar de haberle robado todo lo que tenía junto con sus emociones, no le arrebataran a demás la voluntad.

Pero por ella, y todo lo que le arrebataron, llevaría su máscara hasta las últimas consecuencias. Así necesitara matar inocentes para ganar su confianza, y llegar a ellos.

Ya había pasado la finísima línea de la redención, matando a gente inocente. Lo único compasivo que pudo hacer por ellos fue hacerlo con terrible rapidez.

Al final exterminaría a los consejeros tan sanguinariamente como ellos hicieron con todo lo que tenía. Con cada una de sus víctimas incautas, e idealistas.

Sasuke era una máquina de matar después de todo. Y solo veía, a donde quiera que fuera, oscuridad y podredumbre, disfrazada de lógica calculadora, de empresarios perfectamente educados, de una ley correcta.

En cambio las colonias espaciales de Terra-marte, Terra-J5 y NeoTerra; solo veía lo que los gobernantes de Terra-original querían. Su sistema de adecuación _perfecto._

Pero todo era una farsa, una grande y asquerosa, tanto como decir que él era un simple manifestante sin importancia.

La realidad estaba muy lejos de la perfección.

Por eso, mediante la revolución revelaría todas las mentiras cubiertas por ellos, mientras los hacía sufrir lenta y dolorosamente en el proceso. Incluso si en el camino, tuviera que hacer algunos sacrificios humanos.

Eso no le habría gustado a ella, pero era lo único que acabaría con la esterilidad, y la esclavitud de las mentes. El exterminio. Y él tenía poder para hacerlo.

_Sakura…_

Ya ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre. No debía.

La sola palabra desataba cosas dentro de él que lo podían dejar en evidencia.

Simplemente el recordatorio de que alguna vez existió, despertaba algo en su mente que daba una pequeña sacudida a sus sentidos psíquicos. Fracturaba sus escudos internos, y le revolvía el estómago.

Y no podía romperse, todavía no, hasta que llegara a los dirigentes supremos.

Fue directo a tomar un baño, el agua helada le permitía enfocarse después de un golpe emocional nocturno.

Los _cazadores_ no soñaban o tenían pesadillas, y él no debía ser la excepción.

Una risa grabada en su mente se coló en sus defensas.

Era el sonido justo como lo recordaba, de una niña de tres años de cabello rosa, exactamente cuando la conoció, un año antes del desastre.

No sabía que le pasaba. Se había despertado del todo alterado.

Por desgracia tenía un mal presentimiento, y por desgracia casi nunca fallaba.

Solo tuvo 1 años para convivir con ella, conocerla, y a su familia…

De niño nunca entendió claramente lo que ella significaba para él.

_-Pero ahora lo sabía, al menos en teoría_- Recordó mientras activaba el sistema de limpieza y escaneo de bacterias aerobias.

Estudio por años –en la clandestinidad de las redes rebeldes- las cosas que le dijo Fagaku poco después de conocerla. Y que le repitió meses antes del extermino; hablándole de su _afinidad _con _esa niña. _

Su correlación con ella había estado por encima de la escala, muy por encima.

En eso entonces, aún sin el condicionamiento, la manera en la que su padre lo decía era muy fría y técnica, y no era lo único que implicaba.

Y entonces recordó la primera vez que la vio, tan pequeña y frágil, pero a la vez tan brillante como una estrella en medio de la el momento que se miraron recibió una sacudida en todas las células de su cuerpo.

Ella debió vivir, pertenecerle y ser su balanza.

En el cubículo sanitario recibió su último rociado antibacterial, disipando mínimamente ese sombrío pensamiento final.

En cambio ahora tenía las manos llenas de sangre, y era un asesino que no dudaba, mataba antes de que la víctima se diera cuenta.

Le mandaban y él no objetaba, preguntaba o vacilaba.

Era el mejor…

Como fuera, si no era él, lo haría otro.

La campaña de extermino empático no acabó con todos ellos, o con la habilidad de la empatía, ni mucho menos con las rebeliones, y con todo sus simpatizantes y eso era bueno –Sasuke era prueba viviente de ello. Todos necesitaban a los empáticos, lo admitiera el gobierno actual o no.

Incluso un homicida, como él mismo.

El punto a favor del mando rebelde, era el ojo que tenían puestos sobre su gobierno las otras naciones de colonias planetarias. Observándolos estrechamente desde en el día en que sacrificaron a esos inocentes empáticos.

El día en que perdió todo lo que tenía, incluso a la pequeña peli rosa.

Por eso él había necesitado saber, investigar a fondo el motivo y conocer los objetivos de sus enemigos.

Una vez fuera del complejo para reeducación infantil, empezó a realizar sus propias investigaciones, sus propias deducciones en cuanto a la existencia y motivo de la evolución mental para las fuerzas psíquica en un derivado de empáticos.

La información que encontró era amplia, pero insuficiente.

Evolutivamente, ciertas poblaciones de la raza humana se habían desarrollado de forma inminente a su nuevo entorno, sus capacidades intelectuales adaptadas para la nueva era, en que la mente se consideraba una fuerza más terminante que la física.

Sin embargo los que desarrollaron la telepatía, también tendían a tener otros dones similares pero más letales, como la telequinesis, tele transportación, manipulación de la materia, o la energía y demás, podían llegar a ser destructivos de una forma atemorizante. Ese se volvió un problema cada vez más común, más preocupante. Se necesitaban una barrera a modo de contención.

Las emociones conflictivas eran los detonantes calve para crear psicópatas, y desequilibrados. El estrés, la impotencia, la ira o el miedo, solo un ejemplo de emociones que desenfocaban el poder de los evolucionados humanos; madres morían tratando de calmar a sus hijos debido a que los pequeños nacían cada vez más poderosos que los padres, niños quedaban huérfanos y mataban accidentalmente en un ataque de ira infantil, o padres discutiendo causaban destrucción a sus hogares…

Nadie sabe cuándo apareció el primer empático –los datos estaban perdidos-, lo único era, que su don estabilizó las cargas cegadoras de poder de una forma tal, que todas esas emociones y el poder generado dejaba de fluctuar en explosiones incontrolables.

Sin importar la habilidad especial del telepata, así fuera la más explosiva telequinesis, era milagrosamente controlada.

A medida que paso el tiempo, se percataron de que por cada telepata con variaciones de poder cuantitativamente destructivos, nacía un empático, que actuaba como una válvula de escape para el tremendo poder.

Claro, esa información era altamente clasificada. Quien tuviera conocimiento de eso tenía un pase directo al matadero.

Él no pensaba morir a menos que fuera a destruir la tapadera de los dirigentes. Yno era el tiempo.

En su investigación encontró, que la afinidad genética y emocional era un catalizador para que empáticos y telepatas con diversas capacidades, se _unieran_, comentando sus psiques permanentemente.

La información del cómo, estaba perdida también.

Pero todo eso fue solo temporal, hasta que la corrupción por el poder subió a las filas del gobierno.

La clave estaba en ese día siniestro, cuando cientos de ellos fueron masacrados en sus casas.

Lo que no decía esa información clandestina, eran las emociones de posesividad que invadían al telepata poderoso cuando encontraba al empático con el que era afín.

La primera vez que vio a la niñita se quedó paralizado.

Parecía una preciosa muñeca viviente, con grandes ojos verdes, una boca rosada y pecas también del mismo tono acaramelado en sus mejillas. Ella tarareaba una canción mientras mecía a una muñeca como un bebe. Además de la preciosa luz que venía de su carácter, ella era completamente diferente a cualquier otro infante con quien había jugado antes.

Pero lo que no olvidaba, inclusive después de 13 años era ese estremecimiento que lo recorrió hasta el fondo de su medula.

Pensó_; Mía._

Un pensamiento incoherente para su temprana edad.

Era solo un niño de 9 años, pero de alguna manera desconocida, todo su ser los sabía.

Golpeó la pared con rabia, el agua restante salpicando el vidrio de la cabina de aseo.

Debía estar al cien por ciento al salir de su vivienda modular, no estar ahondando en un pasado que lo desequilibraba y lo dejaba inestable para la respuesta verbal acertada y rápida.

Ahora, él era un asesino desalmado –se recordó- literalmente entrenado para la muerte, era uno de los mejores _cazadores _del consejo, adiestrado especialmente para trabajos complejos de rastreo y asesinato, para pasar bajo el radar como una sombra. Los _encargos _por lo general eran de "persuasión", pero incluso con eso ya había perdido la cuenta de las personas que murieron por su mano.

Todo para que los otros gobernantes, fuera de los confines de Terra Original, no se percataran de la podredumbre que había invadido a sus dirigentes en ese cuadrante espacial, y con ello manchado las calles de la sangre de inocentes.

Tanta sangre que se podía ahogar en ella…

Ese pensamiento final lo regreso a su estado de frialdad. A su realidad.

Salió de la ducha, más centrado, y se colocó la ropa austera de siempre.

Todo en su armario era negro, o gris.

Nadie con un condicionamiento perfecto utilizaría tonos diferentes, era irracional, por lo tanto condenado.

Todo a su alrededor era austero, nada de recuerdos, ningún objeto que hablara de apegos o recuerdos, todo era gris, la cama las sabanas; las cortinas negras.

Con los sueños del pasado, disipado completamente de su mente, volvió a comprobar el espacio dentro de su mente, reforzando sus escudos como titanio negro.

Para completar el trabajo de entrar en su papel.

_Un ejecutor del consejo, el perro que usaban para hacer el trabajo sucio._

_Muertes discretas_

_Infiltraciones_

_Robo de datos comerciales_

_ Secuestros_

_Y finalmente, un traidor…_

No era tan difícil, ya que en el fondo estaba muerto, y todo dentro de él era árido, negro y lo único que existía en lo más profundo –rodeado de barreras psíquicas irrompibles –era su odio ciego por el consejo, su sed de venganza… y el lejano recuerdo de su infantil devoción por una pequeña de 4 años.

Una vida que le arrebataron a ambos, y su insaciable necesidad de tomar venganza.

_Era el asesino perfecto-_ pensó mientras analizada las ultimas misiones y hacia un esquema de probabilidades. Para saber cuál podría ser su próxima misión.

.

.

.

Las cosas nunca más volverían a ser como antes.

Y estar en esa situación, no hacía más que recordarle el peligro en que siempre se había encontrado.

Después de perderlo todo; sus padres, su hogar y al final la arrancaran de los brazos, del único ser en quien confiaba incondicionalmente, además de sus dos progenitores, la había partido por la mitad y ya nadie podía arreglarla.

Incompleta, así era como se sintió desde entonces, y esa sensación se mantenía presente aún ahora.

No podía ser lo que su gobierno aborrecía si quería sobrevivir, pero tampoco podía negar su naturaleza sin dañarse a sí misma.

El dejar de usar su capacidad le entumecía los sentidos, y eso la asustaba mucho a veces.

Dimitir sus sentimientos y los de otros era aterrador, y ella necesitaba las emociones, que eran casi como el aire que respiraban para los que eran como ella.

Conllevaba un tipo de retroalimentación que Tsunade aún no podía explicar del todo, por suerte, no demasiada como para que si vida dependiera por completo de ello.

Sakura era diferente, incluso estando con otros empáticos, todo su modus mental y actitudinal era incomparable.

Necesitaba mucho menos resección emocional que otros.

Lo que la hacía una empática solitaria, una vagabunda en las calles de la gran y desarrollada urbe de alta tecnología autosustentable. Y sin embargo, era un lugar tan peligroso como las junglas salvajes protegidas por más de cien años, y censuradas totalmente del contacto humano.

Corría el mismo peligro de morir tanto en una como en otra. Peor estaba segura que los animales salvajes serían más ambles.

Por esa razón los empáticos vivían en la sombras, ocultándose en las zonas externas de la capital, y literalmente se desplazaban en la cloacas para conseguir abastecimiento, e información.

Ella no existía. No lo hacía al menos en el aspecto técnico.

Los agentes de la _ley_ que la capturaron, ese fatídico día, dieron informe de que la tenían en su poder y se disponían a eliminarla, dicho todo con frías y técnicas palabras que no hicieron más que aterrorizar a una niña de tan solo 4 años, como si fueran a deshacerse de una maleta rota, o de un parasito.

El consejo gobernante había hecho que los empáticos parecieran eso, simples parásitos.

Esa noche de terror supo que iba a morir, que no volvería a ver a Sasuke, y eso la asustaba más que el propio hecho de perder la vida. Sintió como su pequeño cuerpo era levantado en el aire por la fuerza mental de su captor, y estrujado por su letal poder invisible; gritos desgarradores salieron de sus labios infantiles cuando los primeros dedos de sus manos fueron rotos.

Ahora, ya con suficiente edad para definir sus pensamientos, podía por fin darle un nombre a sus sentimientos y enumerar todos sus recuerdos.

Estaba segura que iba a destrozarla- en ese entonces- de la manera más dolorosa posible antes de deshacerse de ella, el sujeto que la tenía se estaba divirtiendo con su terror y con su dolor, cuando se suponía los cazadores no tenían emociones.

-_eso es lo que dicen-_ pensó ella con ironía. Y con todo eso no era cierto, nunca en su totalidad.

Sin embargo, así como había empezado, todo se detuvo. El hombre se había quedado completamente quieto, estaba congelado frente a ella que todavía flotaba en el aire, y tan estático como una estatua, con la mirada cristalina perdida.

De las sombras apareció una mujer rubia, llena de hollín, quien agitada miraba solo a su captor.

"_ya has matado a la niña"-_ recordaba haberla oído decir, consternada y confundida, su razonamiento en ese entonces fue que ella no estaba nada muerta –"_informa de ello, ahora. Su nombre es… -_fue cuando sin mirarla le exigió –_rápido, dime tu nombre niña._

_-S-sakura Ha-r-runo – _alcanzó a decir entre sollozos. Estaba aterrorizada, adolorida y no sabía qué pasaría con su persona.

-"_Has eliminado al sujeto femenino, infante, Sakura Haruno" – _siguió la mujer, cada vez más agitada por el uso de su capacidad mental. Ahora sabía que estaba usando su poder en ese hombre. Manipulando sus recuerdos –_"No has encontrado a ningún fugitivo más, y regresas a las instalaciones base"_ – terminó la mujer quien la sostuvo contra su cuerpo y desapareció en la noche con ella en brazos.

Tsunade Senju.

Una doctora, una empática y antigua directora de los estudios médicos poblacionales. Enfocada en documentar la habilidades empáticas, y como influían en la sociedad.

Era una de las personas fugitivas más importantes, y ahora su salvadora tanto como mentora.

Todo el conocimiento que la mujer pudo enseñarle, ahora Sakura lo sabía y podía manejarlo, si lo quería.

Por eso también sabía, que era lo que impulsó la matanza. El secreto del poder empático venia con ella. No obstante, cualquiera que quisiera revelarlo se jugaba la vida, y no estaba preparada para tal acto.

Una vez que Tsunade Seju la salvara de las garras de sus captores, la vida se volvió en un constante entrenamiento, junto con el repetitivo (hasta el cansancio) recordatorio que debía permanecer bajo el radar, el primer entrenamiento de que fue consiente era el de emular la ondas cerebrales de un telepata promedio, es decir, disminuir y organizar su energía mental de tal modo que pasara como un individuo _más del montón._

Justo por olvidar eso, estaba metida en el peor lio en que recordaba haberse involucrado desde entonces, cuando el cazador del consejo rompió sus dedos.

Ser una adolescente de 17 años y una rebelde entrenada, además de estar dada por muerta por tus perseguidores, solamente para ser atrapada nuevamente 13 años después, entre una multitud de gente con la cabeza pintada de colores, no era nada bueno para una empática dentro de un gobierno que solo deseaba tu exterminio como si de una sabandija se tratara.

Si Tsunade la viera ahora estaría rabiando con fuerza. Ya podía escucharla…

_-¡Sakura, infiernos, manejar las ondas es para niños!_

_-¡Demonios!-_ pensó entonces, la preocupación y la culpa golpeándola.

Sakura misma estaba rabiando por dentro, claro cuando no estaba muriendo de miedo por la cantidad de posibilidades negativas que cruzaban su cabeza.

Y solo para empeorar las cosas, Ino la había seguido en su escapada por búsqueda de información, consiguiendo que las atraparan juntas.

La muchachita rubia era tres años menor que ella, pero a pesar de su juventud era más atrevida que ella, y mucho más imprudente y voluntariosa. La pequeña Yamanaka era todo lo que el gobierno actual detestaba y más.

Temió por su rubia amiga más que por ella. A pesar que las dos estaban bien entrenada para lucir y comportarse como individuos _normales_ en la sociedad de Terra original, por dentro la otra era mucho más emocional que Sakura.

Ese pensamiento la hizo temblar internamente, y lo mismo la obligo a concentrar su energía para ralentizar un poco su respiración, y enseguida sus latidos, para que al final parecieran los de una persona inquieta, y no una aterrorizada.

Justo en eso instantes cuando debía ser ella la responsable, no estaba segura de lo que debían hacer, comprendía a la perfección que dentro de esa celda de cristales estériles y luz _encandilante_, se hallaban en estrecha vigilancia. Las cámaras y los micrófonos de alta tecnología no eran visibles para ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera para ella que sabía muy bien de su existencia, pero eso no hacia menos grave su situación.

Era de su completo conocimiento que estaban escaneando, tanto sus signos vitales, como sus ondas psíquicas.

Otras diez personas más, que acababan de capturar para medir sus niveles mentales y determinar si era una amenaza o no, se encontraban con ellas, no obstante es obvio que no entendía aún lo cerca que se encontraban de la muerte si descubrían algo _anormal _en sus análisis.

Tan solo había que escuchar las constantes quejas de la señora peli-azul, alegando que se moría de hambre por centésima vez y tenía que presentarse en su trabajo nocturno; y los hombres que, entre reclamos y golpes a los irrompibles vidrios reforzados, acusaban las injusticias a las que estaban siendo sometidos sin ninguna justificación. Todos acababan de participar en la manifestación colorida hace tan solo 2 horas atrás.

Y por supuesto, ellas, dos adolescentes _desconcertadas_ y nerviosas, que no sabían de que iba todo eso.

El caso final era que Ino y Sakura eran las más enteradas ahí, solo que debían aparentar muy bien que solo eran unas incautas más a las que confundieron sus sensores.

Miro a la otra una vez más, comprobando visualmente su estado, no podía arriesgarse a utilizar su don y que lo detectaran por segunda vez ese día. Todo fue su culpa por ser tan descuidad y desear aliviar el miedo de un niño perdido. Tuvo miedo que su llanto atrajera la atención innecesaria de los "agentes de orden" y se llevaran a pequeño de tres años.

No era la primera vez que algo como eso pasaba.

En cambio, las atraparon a ellas. Por lo que notó, los muy idiotas no tenían idea de que se habían topado con un premio gordo.

Miró de nuevo alrededor desde su lugar sentada en el piso, un poco desesperada por el encierro.

Ino peinaba su cabello con las manos y se miraba en una de las cuatro paredes reflejantes, aparentando perfectamente un comportamiento frívolo en una adolescente de su edad, que con inquietud creciente ordenaba y desordenaba su cabello.

En eso al menos la rubia joven era muy buena.

Solo que Sakura, con su singular habilidad empática era capaz de sentir las emociones de cada una de las personas ahí presentes, inclusive con su auto-bloqueo que le ayudaba a evitar una sobre carga, era capaz de detectar el más diminuto atisbo emocional. Lograba detectar la pequeña chispa de sentimiento que emanaba su captores quienes les observaban del otro lado de las paredes y saber en dónde estaban colocados cada uno de ellos con exactitud, cuando nadie más podía hacerlo, incluso los otros empáticos.

Ella era diferente, incluso dentro del grupo al que se suponía pertenecía.

Monumentalmente diferente a los ondas que emanaban de las personas dentro del cuarto, los individuos que se encontraban en el exterior emitían algo semejante, pero con tan baja intensidad que alguien sin su experiencia (gracias a los intensivos entrenamientos de Tusnade) podría decir que lo estaba imaginando.

Ese era el único indicio para los rebeldes y los empáticos sobrevivientes de que la humanidad no estaba perdida en su totalidad y que el protocolo del condicionamiento era _fragmentable._ Incluso con todo el entrenamiento sanginario de la milicia, y con el condicionamiento, las emociones nunca desaparecían por completo.

Se acercó a Ino para preguntarle cómo estaba.

-¿cómo fue tu examen de psicología hoy? – lo que, aludiendo a una disciplina que trataba de la mente podría ser interpretado en _"¿Cómo están tus escudos mentales?_" Una clave que hasta ahora les había sido muy útiles ya que nadie pensaría fácilmente, que unas jovencitas de 14 y 17 años eran parte de la rebelión.

-Terrible frentona, siento que no voy a aprobar – dijo la rubia con evidente preocupación. Era obvio algo así como "_No se cuanto más poder mantener el control_" Sakura también se preocupó, en ese mismo instante no podía utilizar sus habilidades para estabilizar a Ino.

-Calma, ya pensaremos en algo. Puedo ayudarte la próximas vez – _que haya cambio de guardia –_ le dijo mentalmente, lo que sabía no era fácil detectar porque, al estar hablando, parecía solo una onda proveniente su propia conversación.

-Correcto, confió en eso – terminó la muchacha menor respirando profundamente, tomando la oportunidad de cargarse con oxígeno, aprovechando que eso parecía apropiado para dicha platica.

.

.

.

Una llamada holográfica interrumpió su recepción de alimentos, nada similar a los panes horneados que su madre solía prepararle los viernes como desayuno, ahora en cambio recibía una dieta alta en vitaminas, proteínas y otros nutrimentos adecuados para su trabajo de alto riesgo, una especie de pastilla nutritiva sin sabor, una bebida de suero para estar hidratado por largo tiempo. A pesar de la amarga comparación, la comió sin objetar mientras respondía al llamado.

La verdad ya ni siquiera recordaba el sabor.

-Sasuke, nos convoca el consejo a la torre principal de operaciones –dijo un sujeto pelirrojo de manera plana, sin saludos, sin formalismos, desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hora? – no necesitaba saber más, no preguntaría más. Algo diferente en su actuar, especialmente entre _agentes de la ley_, era inusual, y un probable signo de un acondicionamiento roto.

Y un signo obvio para que borraran su cerebro si es que el otro interlocutor lo reportaba.

-5 pm, nivel 17 – indicó el otro, la imagen parpadeó un momento cuando su interlocutor habló de nuevo –hasta entonces Sasuke…. Ten cuidado…– frase que lo tomó desprevenido, fue dicha con algo de rígida cautela, él parpadeó solo una vez como único signo de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada ante eso.

_-Ten cuidado -_ le repitió mentalmente. Una advertencia clara de que algo estaba por pasar. Hasta ese día no se había parado a pensar que no era el único cazador que había roto en algo su condicionamiento.

-_comprendido-_ respondió por la misma línea mental-Hasta entonces Gaara –respondió, incluso ante la incongruencia de un acto, tan prohibido para ellos como retrasar la despedida y dar una advertencia discreta a un "amigo".Y seguido la imagen desapareció. Tales acciones deberían ser ajenas para los agentes especialmente entrenados del consejo.

Por lo mismo agradecía el riesgo que el Sabaku estaba tomando.

Había problemas graves, el pelirrojo nunca se arriesgaba tanto.

Conociendo a su compañero como lo hacía, esa era su manera de mostrarle _abiertamente _que su condicionamiento estaba roto (aunque ya lo había sospechado), como el suyo propio, y además pedir un voto de confianza.

Pero no era una acción prudente.

Peligro, eso fue lo que vino a sus pensamientos con tales acciones del otro; Gaara nunca era imprudente.

Esa operación era un paso al vacío para cualquiera de los cazadores de alto grado como ellos, un salto al fondo de un lugar oscuro esperando que alguien – en quien no estabas seguro de poder confiar-te cuidara las espaldas.

En este caso, Sasuke.

Aunque la mayoría de la población se hallaba bajo el régimen de condicionamiento, solo unos pocos, muy pocos, como él y Gaara, eran considerados altamente mortales. Se sabía por rumores, que por toda la población de evolucionados telepatas –con sus respectivas especialidades –solo el 3% eran como ellos.

Letales.

Bombas de tiempo caminantes, mortíferos y asesinos natos.

Y aunque ya se consideraba un traidor, por no hacer honor al recuerdo de la niña que sería su complemento, no iba a traicionar a los que eran como él. Gaara podía ser parte de la revolución, y era un aliado conveniente.

El secreto del pelirrojo estaba a salvo, y él en alerta.

Momentos más tarde, salió preparado para la asamblea.

La ciudad completa estaba construida con cubierta en negro y gris. El silencio en esa zona, solo roto por los transportes deslizadores movidos por el flujo de energía _magneto-dinámica. _Hace unos cien años que los combustibles fósiles habían sido eliminados por completo, y sido remplazados por energías dinámicas y no contaminantes.

La gente caminaba por la calles, por supuesto, tal aspecto no cambiaba que lo hacían como autómatas sin vida, no se veía niños por ninguna parte. Todos ellos, los que ya estaban matriculados dentro del protocolo, en escuelas de condicionamientos. Todos procreados _invitro_, todos reprimidos en las instituciones especiales de condicionamiento perpetuo.

La nueva generación, los que nacían "muertos", los que no conocían el afecto. Ni siquiera para el acto de procrear, ya que cualquier acto emocional era peligroso, especialmente para los telepatas de nivel bajo.

Ellos podían morir solo a causa de un lavado de cerebro.

Todos excepto los rebeldes, los manifestantes, y los que habían roto secretamente su condicionamiento.

Ahora una nueva luz de entendimiento se habría paso en sus planes. Dado que, obviamente no era el único, debía buscar a los otros.

Se limitó a avanzar como los demás con paso metódicos, pero para los ojos externos sus movimientos eran más certeros, era imposible ocultar por completo su entrenamiento de índole militar.

Nadie más que el parecía notarlo, al menos en esa zona capital.

La ciudad era una urbe inmaculada, los altos y estériles edificios brillaban como diamantes negros que se elevaban a los cielosgrises (de ese color no por la contaminación sino por el tipo de atmosfera), cielos limpios de humo o polución, y las áreas verdes estaban cuidadosamente colocadas, intactas.

Pero a pesar de los avances en la protección del medio ambiente, en la construcción y en los medios de transporte, existían cosas que permanecían; como la corrupción, el racismo, la discriminación y las personas codiciosas de poder que se escudaban en la política para excluir a los que creían menos aptos, o más débiles…

Él trabajaba para ellos sin embargo.

A veces se asqueaba de sí mismo cuando se le escapaba una molécula de su humanidad perdida, pero entonces recordaba su propósito.

Revolución.

Con la rapidez increíble de su entrenamiento reforzó nuevamente sus barreras, cuidando siempre que sus planes no fueran descubiertos.

Solo faltaba un minuto más para llegar a su destino.

Gracias la velocidad que generaban los transportes renovados de energía dinamica, no tardo más de 5 minutos en llegar a su destino.

Podría bien utilizar su habilidad especial – una que nadie conocía- para llegar en un parpadeo, pero eso lo delataría, y al haber logrado ocultar tan eficazmente dicha capacidad lo eliminarían, no sin antes hacerle pruebas tortuosas para medir el rango de su poder.

Nadie iba a tocarlo, y eliminar la mínima parte de si mismo que le quedaba.

Prefería viajar como los demás, estar alrededor de los civiles, y mezclarse.

Una vez en el edificio de seguridad se limitó a pasar bajo los escáneres de reconocimiento corporal.

Sin detenerse en ningún sitio, más que en los elevadores, llegó directo al nivel indicado, mostrándose perfectamente en control, estoico y distante. La mayor parte de los elementos en su escuadrón ya presente, todos perfectamente alienados en los extremos, a la espera de que le dieran las misiones.

Gaara estaba posicionado al otro extremo, con una postura perfecta de indiferencia, y lucía un condicionamiento perfecto. Si no fuera por la llamada y la advertencia juraría que era otra persona.

-Hay nuevas órdenes –dijo entonces el comandante con tono, plano y glacial ya tan conocido por sus subordinados, al mismo tiempo su voz fue lo suficiente elevada para captar la atención de cada uno. Un llamado a obedecer implícito para todos los presentes – una vez más la disposición es buscar y eliminar sujetos rebeldes, sin embargo hay una variante reciente; cualquiera de ustedes que detecte individuos rebeldes que además tengas habilidades empáticas, se les manda capturarlos con vida –la última información golpeó a Sasuke como un golpe de energía psíquica, una sacudida para sus sentidos que encendieron sus alarmas.

Era bueno que su entrenamiento y sus barreras psíquicas estuvieran reforzadas, de no ser así, el mismo se habría delatado.

Nadie pregunto cuál era la razón del cambio, por qué ahora el consejo gobernante quería a los empáticos con vida, cuando la orden de los últimos años siempre fue la misma. Exterminio total empático.

Algo había cambiado y él quería saber qué.

Las ordenes y los reportes individuales de los líderes de escuadrón siguieron en una rutina puntual, hasta que la asamblea estratégica dio por terminado. Cada agente retirándose a su propia zona asignada. No obstante cuando el moreno se disponía a mancharse, fue detenido justo en una zona _ciega_ de la vigilancia perene.

-Sasuke – dijo Gaara en ese momento – la orden de capturar empáticos empezó antes incluso de que el comandante nos diera la orden- Él no le dijo al pelirrojo que se detuviera, que limitara el intercambio verbal, ya que las noticias cambiaban por completo el orden de su plan.

-¿cómo te enteraste? –no había preocupación en su tono, hace mucho que no sentía nada parecido, sin embargo retrasar sus planes era inadmisible si quería rebelar toda la podredumbre en vivo, durante la trasmisión de las cadenas inter-espaciales de las colonias Terra.

Antes de contestar Gaara dudo un momento, pero no tardó mucho en responder.

-Nadie me lo ha dicho – empezó a decir con tono indiferente, como si no estuviera a punto de revelar un secreto – he estado ocultando mi habilidad especial, les hice pensar que era el control de materia inanimada, pero no lo es.

-entiendo –dijo Sasuke sin preguntar cuál era su habilidad puesto que bien podía imaginársela, ahora más interesado de lo que era capaz de mostrar habló– he estado haciendo lo mismo – confirmo finalmente, en un tono que negaba que estaba revelando su propio gran secreto. Por su parte, el pelirrojo parpadeó en silencio, siendo esa la una muestra de sorpresa que el moreno sabía iba a ver. Y aun así un desliz, uno que mostraba el nivel de confianza que le tenía. Si era verdad que entre ellos, muchas veces se habían salvado la vida, pero nunca considero lo que eso significaba.

-Mi habilidad especial me permitió saberlo –continuo como si el otro no acabara de revelarle nada, era ilógico sí quería advertirle de algo – la orden se dio hace un mes al grupo _phanton_. Solo que no he podido intervenir de ninguna manera para saber más – esa información no hacía más que hacer entender el peligro al que Gaara se refería. Los cazadores del grupo _phanton_ no eran miembros normales de la milicia; ellos dos estuvieron a punto de reclutarlos para sus filas, pero ellos todavía no perdían el juicio.

Sí, todos los integrantes de ese conjunto eran, además de letales, unos sanguinarios desequilibrados, y no solo seguían las órdenes sin preguntar, lo hacían con una sonrisa sádica en la cara. Una completa contradicción a las leyes supuestamente impuestas, pero ese hecho solo confirmaba lo que Sasuke ya comprendía. A los lideres no les importaban los medios, solo buscaban hacerse con todo el poder para tener el dominio.

-¿Y qué ha sucedido hoy, que tuviste la necesidad de revelarte ante mí? – continuó con el interrogatorio, necesitando idear de inmediato un nuevo plan para cubrir a los empáticos rebeldes, la estrategia que le permitiría eludir a los _phanton._

-Y-yo no estoy seguro –por primera vez en años, él vio en su compañero una expresión, misma que hablaba de frustración y confusión, peor así como llego el gesto desapareció. Y se dispuso a hablar más cabalmente– hace unas 5 horas dos integrantes del grupo phanton, Deidara y Sasori trajeron a unas diez personas, a las celdas escáneres de mi puesto para analizarlos – ahora hablaba como se hacía en un reporte de distrito, pero en el fondo detectó tensión. Sasuke puso toda su atención, sabía que algo pasaba al otro y lo alteraba de una manera que no comprendía – era un grupo de diez personas, traídas directo de la manifestación transmitida esta mañana – entonces Gaara trago, de repente todavía más visible su tención. Sasuke, que hace años olvidó lo que era una emoción corrió peligro de sentirse preocupado, pero se controló.

-Continua Gaara – a veces olvidaba que el pelirrojo era un muchacho de 17 años puesto que era tan bueno como él en la matanza.

-Entre los civiles había dos jóvenes –continuo logrando tomar de nuevo el control de sí mismo – la rubia… cuando la vi paso algo, no sé, yo… sentí – terminó.

¿Sentir? Ellos no sentían, ni siquiera cuando uno de los más cercanos a ellos morían.

Sasuke no supo que contestar, era insólito.

Gaara no podía sentir, sus datos mostraban que él había sido capaz de dominar sus emisiones a una edad más temprana que los otros de su cuadrilla, era imposible que ahora eso estuviera pasando...

A menos que…

-Explica –le mandó - ¿qué es exactamente lo que _sentiste_? -continuó imparcial antes de que su interlocutor contestara - ¿en qué pensaste exactamente?

-_Mía._

El golpe emocional de esa palabra atravesó como un relámpago en el centro de sus entrañas.

Atraparon una empática en el grupo, y además era el complemento de Gaara.

No podía tener peores problemas.

-Muéstrame – dijo simple. No podía permitir que el otro se percatara lo grave del asunto, y lo que esa joven podía significar su persona.

Con el silencio metódico de su entrenamiento, volvieron a la zona de celdas. No fue difícil volver a controlar sus niveles de energía, y sus ondas psíquicas para no levantar sospechas.

-Ahí se encuentran los civiles – señaló el pelirrojo cuando estuvieron dentro de la cámara de vigilancia. Por suerte se hallaba completamente vacía, un momento ideal para escrutar y analizar sin ser detectados.

Fue en ese instante que Sasuke miró, solo para sentir como el mundo se hundía bajo sus pies y que sus niveles de energía se volvían irregulares.

Nadie más le importaba que la muchacha de cabello rosa que se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación reflejante.

Sakura.

13 años, y con todo, la reconocería en el más lejano confín del universo.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno, por ahora hasta aquí.<p>

_Repito, no tengo computadora, esta se la secuestre a mi esposo, le hice ojitos, pucheros, y casi derrame lagrimas para que me la dejara porque es la de su trabajo._

_Tengan paciencia, haré lo que pueda._

_Por otro lado. Sí gente, habrá también GaaIno. Lo siento por los que no agranden de esta pareja, sé que en la serie no tienen nada que ver, pero a mí me gustan mucho los polos opuestos y como estos se complementan._

_Les mando muchos saludos, los mejores deseos y ya saben, no abandono mis proyectos._

_**PD: PERDON POR LOS HORRORES DE DEDO, PERO ESCRIBI BIEN RAPIDO PORQUE SEGURAMENTE YA NO ME VOLVERAN A PRESTAR PRONTO ESTA COMPU.**_


End file.
